A Mess of a Reunion
by GoldenDiscord
Summary: Elphaba finds out Glinda and Fiyero are engaged. So she decides to go and congratulate her friends.


Elphaba had basically spent her entire life in solitude. After she had officially become the Wicked Witch of the West it wasn't much different. It was a lonely life she led. Even if all of Oz didn't shake with fear when they heard her name, it would still be lonely. She had a strange talent of scaring others. But she had had some friends along the way. Well, only one true friend now that she thought of it. The monkeys wouldn't be considered "friends". They were more pets. Or minions. Or both. The one friend she'd ever had was Miss Galinda. Oh, it was Glinda now. she had dropped the "ga". Elphaba wouldn't have guessed Dr. Dillamonds murder would mean so much to her that she felt the need to change her name. But in all honesty, Elphaba could never figure that girl out. Oh yes, her name wasn't just Glinda. It was Glinda the Good. Elphie couldn't remember if she was given the title 'witch'.

The two were very unlikely friends. Besides their talents for sorcery, they had nothing in common. But Glinda had, nonetheless, been a good friend. Now the two were worlds apart. Could they even be considered friends? Aquaintences was the word to describe it now. Oh and what a shame that was. Elphaba, too busy with her attempt to help the Animals of Oz had yet to realize how much she missed Glinda.

"Chistery!" Elphaba called to the lead flying monkey. "Go and find out what has become of Glinda the Good." She ordered. The monkey flew out to fulfill his duty. After he had left Elphaba turned around. She felt stupid seeing the crystal ball sitting in the center of the room. She had forgotten it even existed. Oh, she had already sent the monkey. Why steel his pride of accomplishment.

An hour or so later, Chistery had returned to Kiamo Ko.

"Well?" She demanded. "What have you found?"

"There is a ball today, that is in her honor." The monkey answered.

"A ball? For what reasoning?"

Elphaba couldn't stop the jealousy. She had always wanted a ball in _her _honor. But she realized then it would never happen. For no one would ever celebrate a witch.

"The ball is a sort of congratulation. For Glinda has recently become engaged to a young man, oh what was his name? Fifeo? Feio? Yerarif? Yero?" the monkey said.

Then it clicked in Elphabas mind. "Fiyero?" She asked praying, no, wishing she was wrong. She did no such thing as pray. Not to the Unnamed God nor to Lurlina nor to anything else.

"Yes! That was the fellows name!" Chistery exclaimed.

Elphaba felt as if she had been stabbed in the heart. Glinda and Fiyero? Getting married? It shouldn't have surprised her. The two had dated throughout school. They were a perfect couple. Elphie cringed at the thought. She should be happy for her friend. But she wasn't. She had loved Fiyero as well. Why should Glinda have him? What did she have that Elphaba didn't?

Good looks. Cute, curly blonde hair. A bubbling personality. Normal Skin color.

The list was endless really. But the realization stung too much for elphaba to continue. So she didn't.

"Chistery, where is this ball?" the witch asked the monkey.

"In the ballroom of the Wizards palace." He answered. "Why do you ask?"

The shot him a cold look which made the monkey regret his decisions.

"I'm going to congratulate my friend on her engagement."

as Elphie flew through the skies she had to think whether she would actually be happy- or pretend to be, at that- for Glinda or if she was going to cast some spell to do something horrific. In all honesty, she didn't know.

She got into the palace unnoticed. She found her way to the ballroom. There she saw Glinda chatting and laughing with people Elphaba had never met. Fiyero, on the other hand, was no where to be seen.

Suddenly, Elphaba heard someone scream. She knew all to well what that meant. Someone had seen her.

Soon the entire room was filled with shrieks of horrified people. They were all running around like chickens with their heads cut off! Glinda was trying in vain to get the people to calm down. Elphaba rolled her eyes. She began to question why she ever thought this was a good idea.

She heard footsteps pounding down the hall.

_Crap. Someone had called the guards. _

Elphaba took her broom and began to fly. To where? She had no idea.

It was much harder to fly Inside, she realized.

She found a stairwell and followed it up to a room. She landed and tried to catch her breath. It wasn't because she was exhausted. Even though she'd never admit it, it was because she had gotten nervous back there.

It was them she noticed she was not alone on the roof. Someone sat on the edge just staring into the sunset. The person wore green and as Elphaba got closer, she recognized it as a solders uniform.

The figure didn't seem to notice her which was very odd. It didn't even look in here direction. It must have been too lost in thought.

Elphaba began to get curious over the identity of this person.

Elphaba cleared her throat loudly hoping to capture it's attention. The figure didn't notice. It continued to star into the sky.

What was wrong with this person? Was he dead? Would she need to kick him in he head to bring him back to reality. Elphaba decided she didn't even care who it was and was great full he hadn't screamed as well and gave her whereabouts away.

As she mounted her broom, she noticed the figure turn his head. Elphaba pretended not to notice.

"Elphaba? Is that you?" She heard a familiar voice say. The Witch was surprised anyone knew her real name. She thought it had been long forgotten.

"How many other people do you know that can fly on a broom?" She asked the figure.

She heard it laugh. It was a very familiar laugh. The moment she heard it she recognized it. And she knew exactly who the figure was.

"Fiyero?" She said.

As he came closer to her she discovered she was correct. It was Fiyero.

"What are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be at your engagement party?" Elphaba asked.

Fiyero shrugged. He began to say something but stopped as he heard someone coming up the stair well.

"Elphie! Thank goodness I found you!" Glinda exclaimed between large breathes as she reached the roof. She was bent over, trying to catch her breath. Once she had, she rsn over to Elphie and pulled her into a hug. Elphaba, of course, returned the embrace.

Glinda was exactly how Elphaba remembered her. Chatty, cheery, and beautiful. If anything time had been too kind to her.

"I'm so sorry everyone freaked out when they saw you!" Glinda apologized. "If I had known you'd be coming I would have- oh I don't know. It doesn't matter. Can't go back and change it."

"it's fine." Elphaba replied.

"I honestly didn't think you would come." Glinda said.

Elphie smiled. "Well I wanted to congratulate my two best friends on getting engaged." She said.

Then they heard the pounding of footsteps coming up the stairs. The soldiers had caught up to her.

"Well, I'd hate to cut this meeting short but I really should be going." Elphaba said. Both Fiyero and Glinda said their fairwells.

The witch hopped on her broom and as soon as it was in the air the soldiers had reached the roof. Luckily, the broom was faster then any of them.

As Elphie flew, she still couldn't decided wheat her or not she was happy for her friends. One part of her enjoyed seeing them so happy. But the other part wanted Fiyero for herself. Even though she knew the chances of that ever happening were very low. They always had been.

But she had enjoyed seeing them again. Perhaps they were the only people in Oz who didn't want her dead.

As Elphie flew she heard the people under her creaming in horror. "It's the wicked Witch!" They cried. Elphaba scowled at this. She was getting quite sick of the word 'wicked'. The people of Oz didn't seem to know what it meant. They thought she was wicked for standing up for the rights of the poor, defenseless Animals. For being FP rave and stepping into the great unknown. For having a mind of her own and realizing that the 'Wonderful' Wizard wasn't all as great as he was cracked out to be. He was like the Unnamed God, in a way. They both pretend they are special and powerful and can do incredible things average people can't. But in reality, they are the wickedness in the world, caring about nothing more then pleasing themselves. And leading poor, stupid people into adoring and worshipping them. Ohio only she wasn't the only one to know this. Maybe one day Oz will wake up. And realize she was trying to help. She laughed. _  
_

_that'll be the day. _

**and there you have it. For those of you who have seen the musicals and have yet to read the book, an Animal is an animal that talks and is basicall like a human. Like Dr. Dillamond. And Kiamo Ko was the name of where Elphaba lived in the book. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Leave me a review to tell me what you thought of it. **


End file.
